Playstation All-Stars: Truth Revealed (Extended Edition)
by Coleiosis
Summary: An extended version of Playstation All-Stars Truth Revealed! This time, the two Sweet Tooths (Needles Kane and Charlie Kane) will be uniting to take on Ratchet and Sasha! Who can come to save them? Rated T for very scary situations, blood, and mild violence


Playstation All-Stars: Truth Revealed

The night when the heroes scored victory over the Tyhrranoids, it was time for a big break. But as for Calypso, Yoshimitsu, Sweet Tooth, and Mr. Grimm, they were not happy at all. They failed to take over certain areas of the galaxies that spread through space.

As Yoshimitsu sat in his prison cell, he sat and thought long about Kedan's demise. Kedan, Ratchet's father, paid with his life, Yoshimitsu thought. And the emperor was the most idiotic fool that the galaxies had known. He was stupidly small for his size, but he was able to put the planet Festoon under his control.

Calypso looked up at Yoshimitsu and spoke up to him: "Why be so silent when you can think up a plan to get us out of here?"

Yoshimitsu did not answer. Instead, he sat there silently with no intention of answering.

After about twenty minutes of silently sitting, the four bad guys each heaved a big sigh. "Well," Mr. Grimm spoke up, "the least they can do is give us each a private cell. But instead, we all have to be together in the same room! How do you like that?!"

Just then, they heard something coming from outside. Everyone turned their ears to the wall to hear heavy metal music playing outside. Sweet Tooth recognized it most of all. "Is my ice cream truck out there!?" He peaked through the window of their cell and saw his vehicle drive past the jail building that the bad guys were in. "It IS my truck! Somebody stole it! Wherever it's heading, I don't want to lose it!"

Calypso looked through the window along with Sweet Tooth and took a good peak through the driving truck. He seemed to have recognized the person who was sitting in the driver's seat. "It can't be," he muttered surprisingly. "He looks like you, Needles. It's… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Calypso screamed at the top of his lungs. He knew who was driving that truck!

Meanwhile, at 12:30 a.m. in the morning, the Los Angeles Apple Orphanage seemed very quiet. Everyone was asleep, except for Ratchet, whom had been receiving some random anxiety attacks. He felt that Sasha was not safe during the battle of Los Angeles against the Tyhrranoids that Calypso sent. Sasha received a scorched wound on her right shoulder, and was also tied up by Calypso during the mystery of Krista Sparks. Before all that happened, Ratchet had kissed Sasha on the left cheek, thinking that it would be the last time to see her.

During the time that everyone was asleep, Sasha got up from her bed for a moment. She walked down the orphanage's hall, carrying a lit candle to guide her way through the dark. She walked into the dining room to sit down at the main table, and she started to shed tears from her eyes. She thought to herself: Why did Ratchet kiss me on my cheek?! Does he really love me!? Does he really mean it?!

She had been thinking about it for about a half hour until she heard the sound of a faint bump, coming from the hallway. Sasha gasped as her heart leaped with fear after hearing that sound; she panted while hearing the footsteps of someone walking toward her. Someone finally approached her; Sasha made out a roaring fire flaming on top of a familiar-looking head. The man had big ugly teeth, a round red clown nose, and two evil eyes. Sasha spoke to the guy coming in: "What are you doing here, NEEDLES?!"

Sweet Tooth stepped in and chuckled. He was holding a red apple in his right hand; he held it up to look at it for a moment, seeing that it has never been eaten. "You see, girly, I hate fruit more than anything; it's too healthy. The reason why I picked this out is because it's the color red, and red is the color of the blood of my predators!"

Sweet Tooth started to walk around Sasha, giving her a piece of his mind. While he spoke, Sasha's heart pounded even harder than normal. The light of her candle still flickered in the dark room, but seeing Sweet Tooth's face near the candle's light was a very unpleasant sight. "What do you want from me," Sasha questioned.

"Tell me, Sasha," Sweet Tooth started. "If you had one wish in the world, what would it be? MY wish would be to kill the man who let my father die!"

"What are you talking about? Charlie Kane might still be alive."

"You have no idea who I am, do you? Well, then, let me demonstrate. Let's say that this apple I'm holding is YOU. If you found that Ratchet would start having another girlfriend other than you, I'd crush this little thing in my grip with one big squeeze. But this little buddy just gives you the nerves to go around the world and fulfill your desires! Even if you were to become a sick and twisted person, just like me, there you have it! I don't want this apple; it's so lonely and arrogant. It's hungrier for you than it is for me. Go ahead. Take it! And when you do, you would unfortunately scream at the top of your lungs and hear the sound of glass shattering. It's pretty groggy, but soon you have your biggest dream come true." Sweet Tooth chuckled again as he handed Sasha the dark-red apple.

Sasha looked deep into the apples features; it's very dark-red color gave her a very sick feeling. It looked very similar to how evil venom would cause a victim to bleed in its horror. She was not willing to go for it, but it seemed like she had to do it by force. Sweet Tooth came closer and closer to her; she thought that he would do something to her if she did not take a bite out of that apple. So she did it. The end result was not pretty; when she took the first bite, Sweet Tooth drew out his big machete, poised and ready to strike at Sasha. Would this be her end?

Once Sasha took her bite, she finally came to her senses. She was deceived! Sweet Tooth had tricked her into a moment of torture. He quickly grabbed Sasha's neck, her now being sweaty from the impact. Sasha felt something scrape across the top of her head, like something sharp carving across her. Using his other hand, Sweet Tooth grabbed a glass cup and tightly squeezed it so it can shatter into a million pieces. That's when Sasha finally screamed at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile, down the hall in one of the bedrooms, Ratchet woke up for an anxiety attack, his eyes widened awake, with heavy sweat pouring down his head. He breathed heavily, absorbing the impact of his head drenched in his own sweat. He got up from his bed and ran into the nearest bathroom, where no one would notice him cringing with fear. I've got to pull myself together, he thought as he leaned against the door after shutting and locking it. I know that the villains are locked up, but there might be a chance for them to escape! I must find a way to…

But Ratchet was interrupted by a sudden crash in the next room. He heard the sound of shattering glass, then a horrible scream that sounded like a girl was about to be murdered. Ratchet knew something was going on, so he ran out of the bathroom he was hiding in and hurried to where the sound came from. And find it he did; it was one big surprise that he always worried about…

He found Sasha, her head bleeding, and hanging from the grim grip of SWEET TOOTH CARRYING HER! She cringed in pain as Sweet Tooth held her in his left arm tight, while HIS BIG KNIFE WAS POISED AND POINTED AT HER HEAD! "Surprised to see me," Sweet Tooth hissed.

Ratchet gasped big and shouted back at him, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Oh," Sweet Tooth replied as he drew the blade of his dagger closer to Sasha's head until it touched where the head bled. "I would if you stepped closer. Pretty soon, your girlfriend will become… sort of like a HEADLESS ASYLUM!"

The words that Sweet Tooth uttered were the most threatening that Ratchet had ever heard. First, Emperor Tachyon had murdered Ratchet's father and mother, and now Sweet Tooth is here to say things more threatening and kill Sasha, his most beloved girlfriend. Ratchet started to have tears stream down his cheeks as he broke down in sorrow. He charged forward to push Sweet Tooth down to the floor and lock him down with his Omniwrench.

Sweet Tooth looked up at Ratchet and gave him a piece of his mind: "I've got news for you buddy: Needles Kane, the zombie, is my dad! He's in jail, waiting for me to avenge Calypso of his death. Calypso had left him in Sophie Kane's coffin to die. As for me, I found my father in that coffin and decided to become the new killer!"

"But I want to know," Ratchet replied. "Where's Charlie Kane?"

"You're looking at him," the new Sweet Tooth smiled. "I was named after my grandfather, the driver of Yellow Jacket. I AM THE NEW SWEET TOOTH! And I'm going to get what I deserve!" He snatched the Omniwrench from the ground and threw it in a specific direction. He aimed to throw it right at Sasha's head, which he successfully did.

Ratchet looked behind him and saw what Sweet Tooth had done. The wound on Sasha's head immediately became worse than it already had been. Ratchet ran toward Sasha and examined the red bleeding mark on the top of her head. Sasha cringed more in the pain that engulfed her, also with sweat soaking up her brow. Ratchet panted heavily as he received another immediate anxiety attack from this situation. He now knew that Sasha was not safe. "Don't worry, Sasha," he said to her. "I'll take on Sweet Tooth for you, even if I'll die trying." Ratchet got up and walked toward Sweet Tooth, ready for head-to-head combat, face-to-face.

"Ratchet," Sasha called out. "Be careful."

Ratchet formed a very tight fist in his right hand, where sweat dripped onto the carpet, causing a wet stain to form. "I will, Sasha. Always!" He picked back up his Omniwrench and began to swing it at Sweet Tooth with full force.

Sweet Tooth was agile enough to deflect the blows with his big machete, causing vibration to take place within the battle. "Once again, Ratchet, you still fight like a mindless maniac!"

It was one of the most toughest battles that ever took place; a very maniacal fight between Ratchet the Lombax and Charlie Kane, the new Sweet Tooth. But Ratchet and Needles Kane, the original Sweet Tooth, had already fought three times; one battle throughout each adventure that occurred so far. It happened at Sweet Tooth's jail building, at the Opposite Dimension, and at the battle of Los Angeles. This battle here was totally different from all the other fights that occurred; Charlie Kane, the new Sweet Tooth had a different fighting style than his father Needles did.

At one point, Ratchet turned to look behind him and saw that Sackboy had woken up, and he was HOLDING NEEDLES KANE'S PORTAL GUN! "Well," Sackboy spoke up, "don't you remember how Sweet Tooth was about to use this on us until CALYPSO made the portal hole for us to fall in?"

"You're absolutely right," Ratchet replied. "It's surprising that you found the machine that he was about to use."

"Just made it in time to save your skins, guys." Sackboy pulled the trigger and readied himself to fire the portal gun. But it never worked, no matter how many times he clicked the trigger; it would never fire a laser beam to create the portal hole.

Sweet Tooth laughed at Sackboy's complete failure. "You idiot! You are just so stupid!" But he was distracted; Sasha quickly got back up to her feet and started to run back down the hall. "GET BACK HERE!" Sweet Tooth roared loudly.

Sasha ran for her life as fast as she could. She ran down the hall and dived into one of the storage closets near her. As she settled herself in the closet and closed the door all the way, she began to pant heavily and form powerful drops of sweat pouring down her head. Was she going to get out of this alive?

Just then, Sasha heard a peculiar-sounding bump. How the bump made her jump. Her heart pounded heavily over this suspenseful situation; it seemed that she would be at the mercy of the master of Twisted Metal. She felt a liquid substance drip on top of her head, and as she felt on her head what hit her. The liquid was black and gooey, and that meant something dangerous. Sasha looked up and saw that SWEET TOOTH WAS RIGHT ABOVE HER, DROOLING BLACK POISONOUS OOZE ONTO HER!

Sasha screamed again, and she had the nerve to burst out of that stuffy closet and run back down the hall. Sweet Tooth went out of there too and started chasing Sasha down to the death. But something did not seem right: as Sasha and Sweet Tooth went back to the main room, they were surprised to see another Sweet Tooth there. "Who's that," Sasha questioned.

The other Sweet Tooth that was standing next to Ratchet answered: "What do you mean? I've been here the whole time!"

"If you're Sweet Tooth, then who's THIS?" Sasha pointed to the Sweet Tooth that she was with.

Ratchet right away realized something: "I get it now! The Sweet Tooth that's next to me is Charlie Kane, the son. And the Sweet Tooth that's next to you, Sasha, is the father NEEDLES KANE."

Needles lurked over Sasha and reached his hands out to stroke her head. "That's right. I'm the real guy. You've got to know us by our identical voices." He looked up to see his son Charlie, comparing their looks to make things identical. But he and his son both look the same: the hair on fire, the clown face, the uniform, and the body's shape. "I see you've copied exactly off of me, son. After all this time, I thought you were too soft. You hid away when my split-personality Marcus came to kill your sister Sophie."

Ratchet thought differently about that story. "Wait a minute: Marcus said that YOU killed HIS family."

Needles chuckled, and then spoke: "He must have been dreaming. After I gained Marcus as my split-personality, he went on a killing spree. He became mad because of his opposite life; and in his madness, he killed MY daughter Sophie. No wonder she was dead when I asked Calypso to take me to her. Marcus then came to his senses and wanted to fight his way to freedom. He must have forgiven himself of the crime that he had caused."

Charlie stepped forward and greeted his father: "Come with me, father. And together, we shall take every good guy on this planet on. Their blood shall stain the earth, and the planet will be ours forever! What do you say? Shall we do this together or shall we kill each other?"

Needles patted his son on the shoulder. "Why should we kill each other, son? We're all we have left in the family."

Ratchet spoke up in objection: "You're wrong! What about Marcus? If he's basically you, Marcus, in a good-guy fashion, then he should be a part of this family. He is the new Marcus Kane, the good Sweet Tooth, the son of the elderly Charlie Kane!"

Needles stepped toward Ratchet and hissed loudly, until he finally started shouting his words violently: "HOW DARE YOU CONSIDER MY SPLIT-PERSONALITY PART OF MY FAMILY! HE IS NOT THE REAL ME! AND HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME! AND HOW DARE YOU MENTION MY FATHER!

Ratchet backed away from Needles' risen anger. The fire on Needles' head grew even larger, blazing with extreme rage. Even Needles clown face turned from a wicked smile to a furious angry frown. His eyes grew very scarlet, and it seemed like a terrifying scream exploded from him. Everyone, except for Charlie, ducked for cover, trying to avoid Needles' wrath. But Charlie just stood there and became very happy about his father being more devilish.

Sasha ran over to Ratchet, crouching down for protection. They looked at each other, with their faces looking desperate. It seemed like things were going to end for them right there and now, so they kissed one more time. Sackboy looked at Ratchet and Sasha and cried his heart out. Would this be the end of his dear friends? If the face of Needles Kane would be the last face to see, then their lives would be at their end.

"I love you," Sasha first spoke. Perhaps their time of love would end as well.

"I know," Ratchet only replied. He did not have much to say; Needles stepped forward and drew out his machete to point at Ratchet and Sasha's heads.

"It ends now," Needles hissed at them. But he was in a big surprise when he saw something explode outside the building. It was his evil ice cream truck. It burst in explosion, causing fires to erupt from where it stood. "NO!" Needles exclaimed very loudly. He ran out to see his truck burn down in flames.

He also saw that his split-personality was there. Marcus Kane was holding an emergency axe coated in gasoline and oil. It meant that he chopped up the truck's motor and engine. "Hello again, Needles." Marcus' expression was serious, like he was about to fulfill a very dangerous mission. "It's over; you lost. Surrender now."

Needles wanted to cut Marcus off and change the subject. "Why did you just destroy my ice cream truck?! I've been driving that thing throughout most of the years of my life!"

"Well, now you just lost it! It's time that I gave you a little something!" Marcus began to threaten Needles with his emergency axe, causing Needles to run with his might.

Needles ran throughout the streets of Los Angeles while Marcus pursued him. It seemed like Marcus was going to take revenge on Needles for a certain something. Needles later began to climb a flight of stairs leading to the roof of another building, but Marcus was smart enough to take a straighter ladder that also led to the top.

After Needles landed to the top of the building, his heart pounded heavily once Marcus made it as well. "DON'T TOUCH ME! TAKE THAT AXE AWAY FROM ME!"

"I wasn't planning to kill you, coward," Marcus replied. He came closer and grabbed Needles' arms to shout at him the same phrase over and over again: "I WON'T FORGET! I CANNOT FORGET THIS!"

Needles was so scared of this, a tear began to form in his damaged eye. "Won't forget what?!"

"You did this to me! You ruined my life! But if I am the good guy, the opposite of you, then it's about time that the GOOD GUY took over! You belong in the other world, where hatred lurks to haunt me! Here in this world, this is where I'm loved, where I'm cared for! And I intend to remain here until the end! And as for you, evil Needles, you belong in the other world where HATRED TAKES OVER YOU!" Marcus began to spin his axe around, causing a strong wind to blow around them.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Needles began to cry out in terror.

"Spin, my magic axe! Spin to create alternate warp zone, to take the enemy to the Opposite Dimension!"

"NO! Not the Opposite Dimension! NOT THAT!" Needles began to be flying in the air because of the powerful wind. He began to be sucked into the warp hole, where it leads to the Opposite Dimension.

Marcus began to shout out: "MAY SWEET TOOTH, DARK TOOTH, AND TOWER TOOTH BE NO MORE!" He stopped spinning his axe, and the wind calmed down. Sweet Tooth was now stuck in the Opposite Dimension, perhaps forever.

When Marcus got back to the orphanage, he found that Charlie had been tied up by Ratchet, Sasha, and smiling Sackboy. Ratchet was surprised to see that Marcus had come back from the Opposite Dimension. "Marcus?! That was you?! Man, that was pretty awesome how you just destroyed the ice cream truck!"

"I hope I don't act all angry again," Marcus replied. "I hope the jail is comfortable for this guy. My wife and kids are safe. I know, I lied. But let me tell you this: when I asked Calypso (the first time I competed in Twisted Metal) to grant me the wish of sympathy, I actually won the heart of MY family. They came from the Opposite Dimension, so MY Sophie is alive and well. Perhaps you can meet her someday."

"Perhaps so…" Ratchet replied.

Later, Charlie was taken to a jail prison cell, where Mr. Grimm, Calypso, and Yoshimitsu lurked. "They've captured you again, idiot," Calypso spoke up.

"Don't worry," Charlie replied as the door was closed behind them. "I can finally have my revenge." He began to step closer to Calypso.

Calypso backed away in fear. "What do you mean?! Why are you coming toward me?!"

"It's time, dead man," Charlie hissed.

Calypso screamed in fear: "NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE!"


End file.
